1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of utilizing resources, and more particularly, to a method of utilizing resources efficiently in reverse link transmission.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the world of cellular telecommunications, those skilled in the art often use the terms 1G, 2G, and 3G. The terms refer to the generation of the cellular technology used. 1G refers to the first generation, 2G to the second generation, and 3G to the third generation.
1G refers to the analog phone system, known as an AMPS (Advanced Mobile Phone Service) phone systems. 2G is commonly used to refer to the digital cellular systems that are prevalent throughout the world, and include CDMAOne, Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), and Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA). 2G systems can support a greater number of users in a dense area than can 1G systems.
3G commonly refers to the digital cellular systems currently being deployed. These 3 G communication systems are conceptually similar to each other with some significant differences.
In today's wireless communication system, a user (or a mobile) can freely roam about while enjoying uninterrupted service. As such, it is important to improve upon current wireless communication technology to enhance the user's way of life in terms of wireless communication technology. To this end, better schemes and techniques can be devised so as to improve efficiency as well as effectiveness of service of a communication system under the all sorts of different conditions and environments of the wireless system. To address various conditions and environments and to enhance communication service, various methods, including more efficient utilization of wireless resources, in both forward link and reverse link, can be implemented to promote more effective and efficient transmission.